A Visitor from France
by Farrafelpies
Summary: a visitor has come from france... will Tamaki's life be the same again? ONESHOT slight tragedy but put in as a genre anyway :P


** Well.. Youkoso irasshai mashita!**

Aimée-Hélène  


Stepping out of the taxi, I took a deep breath in. The sun was shining brightly, mocking me with its glee. A soft breeze blows a few cherry-blossoms around me. Fixing my uniform, a hand-made creation that was considered extremely fashionable back in France... Ugh. There I go drifting off on memories. I took out a small mirror and examined my face. As usual, my unusually pale face stared back at me. A dimple or two appeared when I tried to smile. No. I can't smile at a time like this. I stared intently into my violet eyes, then fixed by extremely long raven hair. A sudden doubt casts itself over me. Didn't Grandmére Suou tell Mama not to ever contact or see Tama-chan ever again? Well, I'm not Mama, and there is no Mama for me anymore. A short leap over a huge bridge stopped that existence. Now, I, on Mama's instruction am in Japan, Ouran. I cast my eyes around, taking in my surroundings. Ouran is a nice place. Then I see the school. It is a huge pink building with trees in full bloom surrounding it. Maybe, Tama-chan is another false memory. Maybe, he was a way for me to cope. Maybe...  
I shake myself out of those thoughts. Of course there was Tama-chan. He would be in 2nd year now, I'm going to be in first. Sadly my Japanese isn't the best. Luckily, he knows my language- the language of París! I look in my bag for the folder with the information I had collected about him and the Host Club he had set up. Ah, Tama-chan, always the ladies' man! He was quite obviosly the princely type, except he was a bit egotistical, obnoxious and had a tendency to slip into 'Daddy' mode. My type was of a more loner one. Yes, he had a small club back in France. Only us two as members so it sorta crashed and burned. For a few months Tamaki was growing mushrooms in his closet and staying in his 'emo' corner. Now, after three years, I had to bring him the news of... well about Mama. And I was flipping out...

**Nobody's P.O.V  
**Music Room #3 was unusually quiet as the Host Club were having a private meeting. Then they heard a soft knock on the door. "Come Inside" said Tamaki, anything to make the silence less, well, silent. The soft 'click' as the handle turned and then even softer footsteps gave way to a young girl, probably a first year. She began to speak, a mixture of poor Japanese and fluent French, "Um.. gomenesai, I'm looking for Tamaki..." The look on the Host Kings face said it all. A few words in, he had recognised the voice of his little sister, Aimée-Hélène. His eyes widened amd he leapt up, enveloping the young girl in a bone-crushing hug. Aimée gave up her facade and broke down, crying openly into her Onii-chan's chest. Then, something clicked in Tamaki's mind and he had to ask. "Aimée-chan, but if you are here in Japan, does that mean that Mama is..." He drifted off as she slowly nodded. "Go into your emo corner Tama-chan it should help" Her soft voice tried to reassure him, as she wiped her face clean. Only a tear or two came down her face after that. I turned to the host club to try and explain myself. Before I could even open my mouth to speak, I heard a grinding of gears and a platform raised up. I raised my eyebrow. Renje was in Japan? When did this happen?  
I could tell from her eyes that she too, was asking the same question. After having to softly repeat my story,this time with Tama-chan's help, I got crushed in a group hug. Then, waiting for Renge to leave I turned to the second shortest host, who was exactly my height and just said "I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm preety sure you are a girl Haruhi." This spurred Tamaki to give me one of his family scene things. "Wow, Big Brother is shocked that you would guess my daughters true identity so fast" Behind him, Haruhi looked at me apologetically. I made my way over to her and spoke to her about it. "...so thats why Onii-chan tries to construct a real family around himself. If I call you onee-chan for example he would love it!" Haruhi nodded as she finally copped on to the King's motives. "So, Aimée-Hélène, what type do you like?" Began the host club's King. Suddenly I was given a preview to them all. Well except himself. He knew that calling me 'princess' would end up with him hanging off the chandelier by his under-clothing. First came the Lolita type. Um.. please no. Then was the silent type. As that was too similar to myself I just couldn't have it. Next was the cool, work-a-holic type. Hmm... getting better I suppose. Then came the twincest. I noticed straight away that Hikaru was way more mischevious than Kaoru. Wow. Nose, don't fail me now. My eyes then kept wandering to Kaoru. Well, I figured. You HAVE always had a slightly huge obsession with gingers. I hid my face behind my cape of black hair and then I heard an off-hand comment by Hikaru put Onii-chan in the emo corner. I did then what I used to always do. I went over, sat down beside him and mimicked him. Then we stood up simutaneously and I played like a mirror act. Until I couldn't take it anymore and we laughed hysterically.

**Haruhi P.O.V  
**Wow, I've never seen the Boss so happy, care-free and well, not obnoxius. His sister seems cool and I guess she probably is in awe, jealous of and looking up to me. I know where she is coming from when I see the odd tear come down her face. Apparentely, Tamaki-senpai is the spitting image of their mother. I know what it is like to miss a mother. The jealousy is obvious- i have friends, a father who loves me and a boyfriend. Well ish. Me and Hikaru have only been on two dates after the one that Kaoru set up. We have kissed though... honestly, those two are going to split their sides with laughter. Until Tamaki spots something on her lower arm. Moving her sleeve up, he sees the words BASTARD CHILD surrounded by numerous slashes to the skin. Then he hugs her again, and this time, there is a gasp of slight pain. "What happened?" Tamaki asks her, eyes full of concern. Then, I see a flash of concern, true concern, flash on Karou's eyes. Only to dissapear just as quickly. "Well.." Aimée-Hélène began, "Mama a few months ago got a new boyfriend. When she... fell.. off the bridge he came home to me and did this and beat me into near-death saying it was all my fault. After the funeral, I left for Japan- walking to Paris and then boarding the plane. Mama had money and a passport for me from her new dress-making business where I designed and she created. I made this one myself, we finished it the day she..." Tamaki looked angry, sad annoyed, all at the same time. "Kyoya, I believe you can set her up in a small flat under medical surveilance for a while, right?" Kyoya nodded and made a few calls. Then, the power went out...

**Tamaki P.O.V  
**When the power went out, I heard a shrill scream. Aimée-Hélène! Her abuse must have taken place in the dark. It stops then, obviosly she must have calmed down. Then I saw a flash of Kyoya's camera a couple of times. Enough to show somebody kissing my Aimée-chan! I had to get those pictures. When the power came on, the twins were beside the chair, and Aimée was curled into a ball. I went over and hugged her gently. "Hey, how about we go out and buy some flowers to remember Mama by?" I ask her. She looks up to me and smiled. We went down to the florists and saw that Aimée-Hélène was looking at some water-lilies and ordinary lilys. Mama's favourite. I bought them, then bought Aimée a small bouquet of orange and soft-pink tulips. "My favourite! You remembered" I then felt a presense behind me. I turned to see a fast-retreating figure in the street. Hmm... maybe a secret admirer of my little sissy-chan.  
I accompianed my sister to her small flat, smaller than Haruhi's place. All there was was a stove to cook and a cushion and a few blankets. Then, it hit me. How would she eat. She saw the concern on my face and just said "This is so cool! And don't worry Tama-chan, I'm going to be just fine. Trust me." I went over and tucked her in 'bed' as it was late and she looked too tired to eat. Within a few moments she was asleep. Leaving her the house keys and a mobile with everyone's contacts on it, i left, myself the only other key-holder. It was when i went home and was about to get to sleep that the bombshells actually hit and i was crying softly into my pillows.


End file.
